farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
P08
*P08 "Pastel Power" - Complete the Heartbreaker Live Event *P08-L - $7,200 or |attachments = *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square *Extended Magazine P08-L *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight |stats = P08 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 7/10 P08-L *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 4/10 *Handling: 6/10 |magazine = *8 Rounds *10 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) |variants = *P08 *P08 "Pastel Power" *P08-L }} The P08 is a sidearm-capable pistol that appears in Far Cry 5. P08= The base model, the P08 appears in Far Cry 5 as a sidearm-capable handgun. The P08 can be fitted with a suppressor, extended magazine, and a skin. Notably, it lacks the ability to affix an optical sight, making it iron sight-only. It is important to remember this when using the Suppressor Cylinder, as the suppressor will obscure the front sight post, making long-distance aiming relatively difficult. Gallery Fc5 weapon p08.jpg|The base-model P08 as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon p08 skin gunmetal.jpg|"Worn and Torn" Fc5 weapon p08 skin ivory.jpg|"Future West" Fc5 weapon p08 skin black.jpg|"Full Black" Fc5 weapon p08 skin brown.jpg|"Muddy" Fc5 weapon p08 skin mold.jpg|"Mold" Fc5 weapon p08 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon p08 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| P08 "Pastel Power"= The personal reward from the Heartbreaker Live Event, the Pastel Power is the unique variant of the P08. Having a pink heart pattern motif, the Pastel Power is perfect for giving your love to a companion. Whether or not the love you give them is the gun itself, or a 9x19mm NATO round is a different story. Gallery Fc5 weapon p08heart.jpg|"Pastel Power", the personal reward from the Hearbreaker event. Fc5 weapon p08heart suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon p08heart supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| P08-L= A long-barrel variant, the P08-L trades a point of handling for an optical mod slot. The P08-L can be fitted with a Reflex Sight, Red Dot Sight, or Optical Sight, making it easier to hit marks at longer ranges. While the handling penalty makes the standard P08 a better contender for close ranges, the P08-L's optical sight will easily come in handy at ranges where iron sights are difficult to use. Gallery Fc5 weapon p08l.jpg|The base model P08-L as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon p08l reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon p08l reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapon p08l optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 Fc5 weapon p08l suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder, $1,735 Fc5 weapon p08l supps.jpg|Suppressor Square, $1,735 Fc5 weapon p08l skin gunmetal.jpg|"Worn and Torn", $200 Fc5 weapon p08l skin gold.jpg|"Future West", $500 Fc5 weapon p08l skin black.jpg|"Full Black", $500 Fc5 weapon p08l skin mold.jpg|"Mold", $500 Fc5 weapon p08l skin muddy.jpg|"Muddy", $700 Far Cry New Dawn The P08 returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank 4 weapon. the "It's a Tarp" P08, contrary to its title, is actually a P08-L, and has a bundle of blue tarp, tied together by elastic bands and zip-ties, to serve as an improvised silencer, with iron sights held in place by metal fixtures. the grip is wrapped in electrical tape. Trivia *The P08 is based on the German version of the Luger Pistol, notably the Pistol Model 1908 (P08), from which it takes its name.2018 June 30, . Retrieved 2018 July 3. *Like the majority of the handguns in Far Cry 5, using the Cylinder Suppressor obscures the front sight post, making aiming at range difficult. The fact the P08 can not be fitted with an optical sight makes this even more of an issue, as it further increases the difficulty of long-range aiming. *Unlike many other previous event weapons, a standard variant of the P08 was not added to the game immediately at the end of the event; instead, it was added several days later, on 12 July 2018. *In the sense that the Pastel bio is using it, SOB is a derogatory acronym for "Son of a bitch". *The name of the P08 in Far Cry New Dawn, "It's a Tarp" is a pun on the memetic star wars quote "It's a Trap!". *A long-barrel variant, the P08-L was added in title update 11.2018 September 29, In-Game Appearance. References